Justice Squadron: Comicger
'''Justice Squadron: Comicger '''is a fan-made Super Animal Squadron Series that was written by '''TUFFAgentShepherd. '''The story is about how a set of comic book villains make their way into the real world. Comicgers Allies * Stanley Chippendale * Gerold and Harold * Big Louie Tangerine * Petropolis High School Faculty ** Principal Kensington ** Mrs. Ungerman ** Mr. Waterhorn ** Dr. Frankenshell ** Mr. Fandango ** Coach Icebear ** Dr. Paleo ** Ms. Spotsinski * Bonnie Rabbitine * Bill Other Allies * Team Katswell ** Kitty Katswell ** John Shepherd ** Dudley Puppy ** Jake Wolfsbane ** Allison Retriever ** Niles Crocston ** Kimiko Batsu ** Stan Toucan ** Elvis Stantler *** Andy Katswell *** Toby Katswell-Shepherd *** Ethan Retriever *** Rocky Hoppingsworth *** Chief Herbert Dumbrowski * Qittaswell Sisters * Mayor Bear * Sinthia Thorndyke Other SAS Teams * Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger ** Gavin Zell ** Benny Hopper ** Wallace Honeybun ** Charisa Cheetha ** Gail Penson ** Sir Vince ** Princess Iness ** Prince Leo * Video Squadron: Gamerman ** Randy Wolfang ** William Houndsworth ** Ash Hawkseye ** Felicia Filly ** Kasumi Kittenata ** Jeremy Kitlinger ** Ruki Tanookistein ** Zujioh *** Jack Lupeson *** Headbot *** Vix * Traffic Squadron: Roadranger ** Kristy Foxtrotter ** Jack Pandawoski ** Benji Bullsworth ** Dale Battigan ** Vicky Chedderson ** Ace Foxtrotter *** Speedstar Villains * Darkanos * Rozoson * Orvoron * Gelgieden * Grunemitt * Blaludon * Infafre * Vistosam * Paraxis Justice Squadron: Comicger Returns Special * The Mad Cackler * The Club of Monsters ** Bonehead ** Speed Shell ** Koala-Rang ** Barb Urchin ** Termi-Gator ** Granny Agem ** Jackalina ** Slammerhead ** Crusty Clawbster ** Shear Crow ** Solar Flare ** Rose Brawl Monsters * Toxiton * Khameleo Khan * Duplex * Plasma-Corn * Spin Cycle * Overbite *Big Kisser *Fireblaster *Click-Clock Clockster *Tigrowl *Banjerk *The Jurassic Jerks: **Rexnar **Cerazor **Dactaur * Magnet Meister * Amphibibounce * Powersite * Divebomb * the Crud Buzzard * Lens Cap * (T.O.O.R.): ** Samuel Thorndyke/Wreckage ** Schism ** Ruckus ** Camourilla ** Innovator ** Wreckasaurus * Noose Cast * Mortar Mouth * Swan Song * Vicious Volt * Gas Master * Terra Dillo * Grenador, the Living Grenade * Gladicuda * Snake Eyes * Medievalger Villians: ** Demon Queen ** Thunderflap ** Reaper Creeper *** Thunder Reaper * K-90 * Stained Crash * Atomizer * Sphinx Jinx * Joyrider * Orbius * Taurorip * Masai Monger * Snow Blind * Scorpiax * Fowl Play * Mad Catter * Drill Bit * Hypno Head * Gamerman Villians: ** Gigalord ** Dr.Morty Squeak ** Ninjakuma ** Darktail ** Rakohl ** Polygores ** Pump Khan ** Wi-Fi Guy * Knight Fall * Wishy Witch * Batria, the Mistress of the Bats * Grave Danger * Kraken Toa * Rat Finker * Mind Trap * Insectiborg * Weight Watch * Needle Sticker * Horn Charge * Soul Krampus * Silent Night * Styx Destructor Other Enemies * James Thaddeus Grenger Power-Ups * All Rangers except for Comic Liberty and Comic Platinum - Astro Gold Armor * Comic Red - Super Phoenix Battle Armor Mecha * Action Comic Robo ** Comic Racer ** Comic Tumbler ** Comic Armorer ** Comic Turbine ** Comic Mini * Liberty Eagle Mech ** Action Liberty Robo ** Liberty Comic Robo ** Liberty Comic Robo Version 2.0 *** Comic Howitzer *** Comic Gyro *** Comic Mariner *** Comic Nitro * Platinum Rider ** Platinum Rider Robo ** Action Comic Rider Robo ** Liberty Comic Rider Robo * Astro Gold Space Robo ** Astro Gold Alpha ** Astro Gold Beta ** Astro Gold Gamma ** Astro Gold Delta ** Astro Gold Epsilon * Ultimate Comic Carrier ** Ultimate Comic Carrier Robo Episodes 0.1.Power From The Pages Part 1 0.2.Power From The Pages Part 2 # Which Ranger is Which? # Multiples of Monsters # My Pretty Plasma-Corn # New Weapons to Brave the Storm # Food For Thought # Love Is A Battlefield # Dragon-Sized Trouble in Little China # Time Stands For No Ranger # Catch a Ranger By the Toe # Grueling Banjos # A Sight For Saur Eyes # A Fatal Attraction # Got A Frog In Your Throat? # The Star-Spangled Ranger # Down Into The Depths # Cleanin' Up Your Act # The Eyes Have It # Blinded By Paraxis # Sons of Guns # Tiger Lake # A Shocking Situation # It's A Real Gas # Roll With The Punches # Going For Platinum # Beach Bummed Out # Pain in the Asp # Breaking News: Comicgers Exposed! # Ranger Point Of View # Dance of the Seven Rangers # The Need For Speed # Powers of Planetary Proportions # What A Load Of Bull # Extra Rangers For Extra Firepower # Baby, It's Cold Outside # Camped Out # Back To School With A Filthy Mouth # Gone Down The Rabbit Hole # Putting For Rangers # Hypno Birthday To You # A Knight on the Town # Wishful Thinking # Drive Us Batty # A Horrifying Game # Natural Election # Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww,Rats! # Maple Goes Back To School # Swarm of the Century # Weight & See # Starting a New Thread # And the Award Goes To... # Twas the Fight Before Christmas # Silent Night,Holy Smokes Finale:Turning the Last Page (1 & 2) Specials: # The Comicgers meet Team Katswell # Justice Squadron: Comicger vs. Medievalger # Justice Squadron: Comicger vs. Gamerman # Justice Squadron: Comicger Monster Mash Trivia * This is the first Super Animal Squadron series to exist in a separate universe from the main Super Animal Squadron teams, taking place in the '''Team Katswell '''continuity as opposed to the main '''TUFF Puppy '''continuity that the main series exist in. However, it had been confirmed that the Comicgers do exist in the main continuity, albeit, the TUFF Agents team would be Team Katsuppy instead of Katswell and how Kitty would be married to Dudley instead of John. * This series introduced a lot of things that were never featured in an official Super Animal Squadron series at the time of it's release. ** A female Silver Ranger (Comic Platinum) ** A TUFF OC to appear on a team besides the TUFFRangers. ** A female Aqua Ranger (Medievalger Returns would eventually have Medieval Aqua) ** A female Orange Ranger (Medievalger Returns would eventually have Medieval Orange, and there was also the second incarnation of TUFF Orange) ** A male Purple Ranger (Eventually, Ace Foxtrotter would become the first official male Purple Ranger) * This series co-existed with Video Squadron: Gamerman. In addition to this, these two series had similarities to them. ** Both had a mentor who was a parental relative of the Red Ranger (Comicger has Stanley Chippendale, the father of David Chippendale/Comic Red, while Gamerman had Jack Lupeson, the uncle of Randy Wolfang/Gamer Red). ** Both had a mentor who was related to the main villain (Comicger had Stanley, the creator of the Comicger comics where Darkanos had come from, while Gamerman had Vix, who was a rebellious robot creation of Queen Vira). ** Both teams had a female ranger join seventh (Comicger had Maple Howler/Comic Platinum and Gamerman had Gamer Violet). Category:Fan Series